A sleeping Nico is a cute Nico
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: The demigods now realize how cute Nico really is. (May be a one-shot)
1. the cuteness of nico:sleep

**This is the first time I am doing a one-shot so yeah. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Everything in Camp half blood was back to normal. The fight with Gaea was over so everyone was relaxing. Everyone but a certain Nico were there.

"Come here!" Hazel whispered to the demigods. "Why?"They asked. "Just follow!"Piper and Hazel told them harshly. Frank almost tripped over his own feet while the angry Demi-gods went to drag them all over the place.

Then they stopped to Nico's cabin.

Hazel gently open the door, making sure not to make much noise. What they saw shocked everyone. And it also made them 'aww'ed. Nico was on the floor, his sword about two meters away from him. But what really shocked them was how Nico looked like.

Nico's bat-winged hair was all over the place, trailing along his pale face. His faced shown a delicate smile, curving among the ends. His cheeks had a soft tint of pink. Right then, the sunlight faced on his body making all his beautiful traits visible. Making him look like an angel. Even though his name was angel did not mean he was supposed to be an angel. Those delicate features could not belong to the cold Ghost king they knew!

_So cute._

Suddenly Nico's eyelashes fluttered a bit, revealing dazed eyes. He slowly sat up, gazing around without noticing the Demi gods. The Demi gods started 'aww'ed and 'ahh'ed because Nico looked like a lost kitty. Unfortunately, the ghost king followed the sound of the noises that led to THEM?

"Ahhh! What in Hades are you doing!" He screamed backing towards the wall.

All the demigods looked away guilty, except Hazel.

"We were watching you sleep."

"W-wha-why?" They looked at Nico in shock. They never really saw Nico this flustered before.

"You looked like a bunny!" Leo laughed, receiving a glare.

"Dude you're cute."Percy said, receiving a growl.

"Yeah, you are cute when you are sleeping,"Jason admitted, receiving a menacing glare/growl.

"'m not cute,"Nico mumbled.

"You too!"

"'m not!"

"Too!"

Then a soft cooling giggling interrupted them. They stared at Nico who seemed to be the source of it.

"Well, I am going to train now,"Nico announced, leaving the demigods shocked.


	2. the cuteness of nico:hair

Nico stood in front of the lake, steading his breath. Pulling his hoodie, closer to his body, he was cold. Yeah, I said right.

**Nico De Angelo was freaking cold.**

He was going to go for a 10km jog to get warm when suddenly he heard a loud voice call out to him,"De angelo!"

He turned around to see a blushing leo and breathless girls and boys. "Hi..?" was all he said as the demigods looked at him with hot glazing eyes. "y-you havent C_cut your hair r-right?" Leo tried to say this seriously. "So?" _What about my messy hair?_

"I want to touch it!" All the present demigods shouted in unison. Nico raised an eyebrow. Everoyone Nico knew was know going crazy.

"Sure?" Nico hesitantly allowed.

He pulled down his hoodie to reveal long one jet black bloor fall down. His hair was now a bit whitish as all the snow fell on his hair. His bangs were clipped up but it looked like he didnt clip it at all. "OMG! He is so freaking cute!" was the only thought on their minds.

His grey eyes were frosty blue and his skin as pale as snow. It didnt even look like it had a single blemish on that delectable skin. His teeth was pearly white and his lips...

His lips werent that big but neither was it small. It had a pale shade of pink and looked so kissable. "I wonder how does it taste like..." not so proper thoughts ran through their brains.

And popping out of his hair was a curl. And is was fighting the water that the snow turned into.

'Oh my! You'll get sick!" Piper, the first one to break out of the trance, quickly digged into her bag and hand him a towel.

The other demigods quickly went up and checked up on Nico. Hazel stared at his little curl and asked,' What is this?" She pulled on the curl and a whimper escaped from the poor ghost king.(1) A blush appeared on hazel's(and the demigods) faces.


End file.
